


A Chance

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's thoughts after Lexa threatens Octavia's life and the kiss. </p>
<p>Prompt from a friend mostly to help work through a block. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lot if any of you are reading any of my other fics I apologize if that is taking me so long to update! I have an extreme case of writer's block. In order to fix it I have some friends prompting me to help work through it so any upcoming fics are simply to help me get out of a rut! Hopefully I can get back to the others soon! Thank you to any of you that read my stuff idk how ya do it.

Clarke was furious. She had found the large grounder stalking Octavia through the trees. Her suspicions confirmed about Lexa’s orders after speaking to Indra and seek him with his weapon, hiding in the shadows.. She pushed the man through the flaps of the Commander’s tent without any gentleness. 

Clarke kicked his knees in after him. 

“You sent him to kill Octavia?” The words flew out in her fury. “I told you she is not a problem!” 

Lexa looked at her surprised at the interruption. 

“Leave us.” She ordered in a hiss.

Clarke’s clenched her jaw. 

“No. I'm not letting him out of my sight!” She didn't trust him to finish the job. Not when he still had orders. 

“Stand down for know and wait for my command.” Lexa ordered him. Clarke watched him go. She could not believe the gall of Lexa.

She turned on the Commander.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just kill everyone you don't trust!” She marched towards the other young woman, infuriated. 

“Yes I can.” Lexa's simple answer only fueled her.

“Well I won't let you!” Clarke continued, following Lexa as she walked away.

Lexa sighed exasperated. 

“You were willing to let her die two days ago.” She stated simply. “Nothing has changed.”

Clarke gave her a look. Really?

“You're wrong.” She declared.

“I have.”

Lexa looked surprised.

Clarke turned, walking across the room. She needed space.

“Octavia is a threat.” Lexa called after her. Clarke stopped.

“If you weren't so close to her you would see that.”

Clarke's heart thundered in her chest. She clenched her teeth. She turned on Lexa, now standing close to her. 

“It's because I'm close to her that I see she is loyal.” Clarke insisted. “Her brother is more important to her than anyone. She would never endanger his life.”

A brother, something no one on the Ark had. It was a bond the Octavia and Bellamy shared. She thought but did not add. 

Lexa looked away then met Clarke’s eyes again.

“And you're willing to risk everything on that?” She prodded. “On your feelings?”

“Yes.” Clarke answered. A though occurred to Clarke. She decided to voice it. 

“You say having feelings makes me weak, but you're weak for hiding from them.” Clarke told her. “I might be a hypocrite but you're a liar.”

Clarke pushed forward into Lexa's space. Lexa stepped back. 

“You felt something for Gustus.”

Another step.

“You're haunted by Costia.”

She pushed forward again.

“You want everyone to think you're above it all but I see right through you.” She seethed as she backed Lexa up into her war table. 

Lexa gulped as Clarke invaded her space. A sense of satisfaction poured through Clarke at having the great Commander cornered. 

“Get out.” Lexa growled at her.

“250 people died. I know you felt for them.” Clarke held Lexa’s gaze. Willing her to admit it.

“But you let them burn.” The words came out in a harsh whisper. 

Lexa swallowed. Her eyes darted around Clarke's face.

“Not anyone. Not you.” The words hit Clarke like a dagger. She stepped back. 

Did Lexa-? Could Lexa possibly feel-? If she did….

“Well if you care about me then, trust me.” Clarke urged her. She needed Lexa to trust her. She needed her. 

“Octavia's not a threat.”

Lexa seemed to struggle before her eyes. 

“I can't do that.” She finally answered.

Clarke steeled herself. Maybe there was no chance. 

“I can't sacrifice my people anymore.” Her tone had turned to steel. “If you do anything to hurt Octavia, I'll tell everyone what we know about TonDC.”

With that, Clarke walked away and out of the tent. She needed to clear her head.

 

Clarke walked around camp for some time after that. Her mind kept wandering back to The conversation she had just had with Lexa. To the revelation Lexa had made. Lexa had feelings for her. Clarke didn't know what to do with that. Did she feel the same?

Finn had only been so few days ago. Yet… Clarke couldn't help it. There was a certain connection there. A certain something between her and the Commander. They were both strong. Both of them leaders. Clarke didn't know what to with it. She kicked a rock and hit a tree, frustrated. 

“Skai Heda?” A grounder called to her. Clarke glanced at him.

“Heda asks for you.” He told her.  
Clarke nodded.

“I will join her soon.” She told him. She sighed. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face Lexa so soon, but it could have something to do with Bellamy so she didn't really have a choice.

 

Clarke entered the Commander’s tent yet again. 

“You sent for me?” She questioned. Lexa turned to her. 

“Yes.” Lexa replied. “Octavia has nothing to fear from me.”

Clarke felt no relief. This wouldn't have been a problem in the first place if Lexa had not threatened Octavia in the first place.

Lexa's next words surprised her.

“I do trust you, Clarke.” 

Clarke stepped toward her.

“I know how hard that is for you.” She offered. It was the least she could do, right?

Lexa looked at her and Clarke felt her heart stop. 

Lexa stepped toward her.

“You think our ways are harsh.” Her words were soft. “But it's how we survive.”

Clarke took a breath.

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.” She realized perhaps she meant more by that as she held Lexa's gaze while she spoke the words. 

Her voice cracked a little as she looked away from Lexa, it was too much. “Don't we deserve better than that?” She voiced aloud.

Lexa's next words caused Clarke to meet her eyes again, Clarke's expression one of slight panic, knowing that the tension that filled the air, it was too much. The way Lexa was looking at her was almost terrifying.

“Maybe we do.” Lexa whispered. 

Lexa's lips pressed against her own and Clarke held back the noise that threatened to fall from the back of her throat. The kiss was unexpected gentle. Lexa's lips were soft. Clarke couldn't help but to kiss back as her heart thundered in her chest. 

It was slow, and chaste. It felt so unlike the kisses she had before. Yet so familiar to her and as Lexa's lips pulled back only to come back again Clarke pulled back. What were they doing? They were in the middle of a war. Panic rose in her chest. 

“I’m sorry. I'm- I'm not ready.” She told the Commander. “To be with anyone.”

Something inside of her told her she could give Lexa a chance after this was all over. 

“Not yet.” She added quickly.

Lexa nodded. 

Clarke was relieved. This woman respected her at least. She didn't push. Yes, she could give her a chance after this was over. She needed to think of her people first.


End file.
